


As Told By Dan

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of blow jobs, NSFW, Smut, references to anal sex, this is supposed to be comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan recounts to his friend Louise what his first time with Phil was like.





	As Told By Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dan is underage but he’s technically a legal adult that is able to consent as per the law states. I used New York States law on how being 17 is the age of consent as a guide for the fic. But Phil is 19 so it’s not like a major age gap. But if this causes any discomfort with anyone, you can message me with your concerns! :)

“So what are the deets? Tell me everything!” **  
**

Dan groaned into his hand at the sound of his best friend Louise on the other end of the phone call. He knew that this was coming but he hadn’t fully braced himself for it yet.

“Why do you even want to know the details?” Dan asked, his face blushing. He was glad that Louise chose to just audio call him tonight and not Facetime or else he’d probably be even more embarrassed by his constant blush.

“Because it’s not every day that you lose your v-card, Dan! I wanna know the details about this mysterious man who managed to lure his way into my best friend’s pants.”

Dan shook his head, blushing further. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t have texted Louise this afternoon, telling her that he lost his virginity. But considering that he had no one else to tell and he kind of wanted to scream it from the rooftops that he wasn’t a virgin, he had texted her anyway.

“Well,” Dan began, not seeing any other choice in this matter, “his name is Phil.”

“Oooh!” Louise purred into the phone. “Phil, huh? How did you meet him?”

Dan smiled as he thought back to their encounter, and how time seemed to be working perfectly on their side. “We met at the homecoming game.”

“Dan, that was over a month ago! How did I not know about Phil beforehand?” Louise questioned.

“Because I really liked him, Louise. And I wasn’t sure if anything was going to happen between us so I didn’t want to tell people and then have to break it to them if we didn’t work out.”

He could hear Louise humming on the other side. “So anyway, you two clearly did work out.” Dan held back a chuckle. “So how did it lead up to this glorious moment?”

Dan sighed. “He lives in an apartment downtown because he goes to college at the university in the city. So I just started going to his apartment more and more.”

“Wait, hold on. Backup a moment. What was a college student doing at our homecoming game?”

“His brother played for our rivals so he was there supporting him. It was his brothers first time as a wide receiver apparently.”

“And I bet Phil turned you into one too.” Louise joked.

Dan let out a shocked gasp that was followed by a loud hyena laugh from Louise on the other end.

“Actually shut up.” Dan said, quickly following that with a laugh. “But anyway. We started hanging out more and more at his apartment and we just hit it off super fast.”

“But he knows that you’re only 17, right?” Louise questions and Dan nods. But he quickly realizes that she can’t see his nod so he answers instead.

“He knows. But I turn 18 in June. Plus, the age of consent is 17 here and he’s only 19. We’re okay.”

“Okay. Gimme more.” Louise demanded and Dan suppressed another chuckle.

“Well, last night, he took me to the movies and then we went to his apartment afterwards. He started acting a lot more affectionate.” Dan thought back to the way Phil couldn’t keep his hands off from him. “He couldn’t even keep his hands off from me.”

“That sounds...wonderful.”

Dan nodded. “Oh it was.” He said. “He kept kissing my neck and then kissing me and I could really feel that it was going somewhere. And it did.”

“Okay. Okay. Enough with the safe for work details, give me some juicy ones! Like...what size is he packing?”

Dan scoffed. “Louise! I’m not gonna tell you the size of my boyfriends penis!”

Louise laughed. “Oh lighten up, Dan. He’ll never know that you told me! How about this. I’ll start saying inches and you stop me when we get to his size.”

Dan blushed and hid his eyes behind his hand as Louise started counting. “4...5...6...7...8…9”

“Stop.”

“Oh no fucking way.”

Dan chuckled and covered his embarrassment with his hands. Phil was really big. And not just in length but girth as well. But the pang of an ache in his lower half reminded him that size really does matter.

“He’s not that big. Dan, surely you’re yanking me.”

Dan shook his head. “Nope. He’s really that big.”

“Holy shit. Are you hurt? Did that hurt you? Oh my gosh do I need to bring you an ice pack to sit on?” Louise gawked on the other end.

Dan laughed. “No, I’m fine. He prepared me really well.”

“How did you even get to that point? Like I would have ran away seeing a dick that big.”

Dan blushed even redder—if that was possible. “We started out by just...doing...Louise, this is awkward. I feel like I’m gossiping about something that I shouldn’t be talking about.”

“We don’t have to continue talking about this if your uncomfortable.” Louise countered. “You know we can stop at any time.”

Dan sighed. The thing was that this entire thing was building up inside of him and he felt like he was ready to explode to tell someone. This was a big moment for him and he did want to share it with his best friend.

“I gave him a blow job.”

Louise coughed. “Excuse me?”

“I sucked him off. But only briefly!” Dan added quickly. “He wasn’t fully hard when we started undressing and his dick just made my mouth water and I wanted to taste him so bad so I went down on him.”

“Does your jaw ache?”

“Not anymore.” Dan said. “But he returned the favor to me...in a slightly other way. So the ache in my jaw was just a compliment from me to him.”

“He ate you out?!” Louise asked incredulously. Her voice was laced with shock and also curiosity that made Dan laugh out another hearty laugh.

“Yes! And it was so good. Like, he knew exactly what to do and he was so experienced and he made me feel so good.” Dan said. “I’ve never felt so good.”

“Damn, he really did a number on you.” Louise said before pausing. “But now lets get to the good part. How was the sex?”

“Oh my God, it was incredible.” Dan said, leaning back in his bed and throwing his head back. “It hurt at first when he first...put it in...but then it felt really good. He hit all of the right spots and God, the feeling was so addicting. So much so that we did it...again...three more times before I left to go home today.”

“You had sex four times in the past 24 hours?!”

Dan nodded. “Yeah.”

“Man, I need to find me a Phil.”

Dan laughed. “He’s so good to me though. Like, not even the sex. But in general he’s such a good person. He treats me so well and he’s so nice and incredible.” Dan paused. “I really do think I love him, Louise.”

He heard Louise choke back words before speaking. “Are you getting physical feelings mixed up with emotional ones?” She asked softly. “Losing your virginity can be a very emotional thing and I don’t want you to feel like you love the person you lost it to because you have a physical connection with them.”

Dan shook his head. “No, Louise. I’m 100% deeply in love with him. I can’t honestly see myself with anyone else. He’s become so important to me and I really want to be with him: more than anything else in the world.”

“He sounds like a perfect guy, Dan.”

Dan’s vision blurred and a tear fell from his eye at the happiness that washed over him from his best friend approving his boyfriend.

“You’ll have to meet him one day, Louise. You’ll love him so much.”

“I have no doubt that I won’t.” Louise said. Dan could sense her smile.

He went to speak when his phone vibrated and it was a text from Phil, telling him that he really missed him and wanted him there.

In a split second, Dan jumped out of his bed and put in his shoes.

“What are you doing over there?”

“Phil texted me that he missed me so I’m about to drive to his apartment.”

Louise chuckled. “Oh man, you do have it bad.” She laughed. “Well, be safe. Use a condom. And don’t get pregnant.”

Dan laughed. ”Okay, mom.”

“Oh, and Dan?”

“Yes?”

“Go get that big dick.”

Dan scoffed at his phone and listened for a split second to Louise’s loud laughs from the other side as she had all she could do to control it. Dan mumbled a half hearted ‘I hate you’ before laughing himself and hanging up.

He did get that big dick...twice to be exact.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! if you liked what i've written, you can follow me on my tumblr [Lilacskylester](http://www.lilacskylester.tumblr.com)! Or shoot me an ask for a prompt you want me to write in the future or just general comments about what I've written! :)


End file.
